Discovering Andromeda
by booksroc
Summary: 20 years after The Host ends. Melanie's daughter, Andie, turns up, pregnant, confused, and doesn't remember anything. Slowly, she begins to remember snippets from her past, including a blonde stranger with a kind smile.
1. prologue: Back Again

Prologue:

Doc examined the body, making sure there was no damage. There was some bruising, the soul had put up quite a fight. But there was no severe damage. He turned to the heartbroken mother.

"Well, Melanie," he said. "She looks like she'll be fine." Melanie was silent for a long while.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and left the room.

Melanie watched him go, and broke into tears. She could pull through this. She had to pull through this. Godammit, she had lived through worse than this! She had survived the apocalypse for Christ's sake! She could hear people talking in the other room, gossiping about it.

"Andie's back?" she heard someone say. Probably Trudy.

"Didn't she runaway with that boy?" Betty asked, always eager for gossip.

"I wonder where he went."

"God! Did you see the soul? she looked really pissed." oh no. Even Jamie was getting into this. Melanie curled up. Why couldn't Jared be here? She needed him right now! Why did _both_ Jared and Wanda have to be on a raid right now? She looked down at her daughter's body, it was bruised, her feet and arms sprawled, her stomach swollen with child.

"My poor baby," she squeaked. "My poor, poor baby."


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

oops. at first I put the prologue as this, but now I'm fixing it! HOora!

Sorry for the delay, I decided to spend more time outside during the summer, which (hopefully) none of you will blame me for.

Anyway, ON with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking Up

_I walk through the streets, the sun beating down on my head. I hated this planet. I hated this body. I hated how I couldn't stand wearing jeans because then my legs would feel cramped. I hated how every time I tried to get rid of the child in me, my body would panic and I couldn't do it._

_And then I see a boy looking at me quizzically. Then he runs away, to a woman getting strawberries. He says something to her and she turns towards me. What? Did I have my shirt inside out?_

_Then a muscular man notices me, and walks up with the boy and woman._

_"Sorry to disturb you," he says. "But me and my family were lost. Could you point us in the direction of Hope Street?"_

_"Uh," I say. "You just turn right at the bus station and then left at the pizza place." Then I smile. "I live near Hope Street too. What are your names?"_

_"Follows the Moon," he said. "And this is Love and Care," he indicated the woman. "And Ice in River. You?"_

_"Dawn Rising. A pleasure. Would you like to come over to my house, perhaps and have some lunch? Would that be fine?"_

_"That would be great!" the boy cries. I smile and lead them over to my house, and then I hear a click. I freeze. My body's instincts is to put my hands up and turn around slowly, but I just stay still._

_A bag flies over my head, I try to scream but nothing comes out. I kick and gasp, I make contact with something, but only a bit._

_"Ow!" the woman screeches, and grabs my hands. _

_They throw me on the ground, and put something up to my nose. It smells like a soft fire, it smells good._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I woke up. Where was I? I didn't remember a dark cave. What happened?

"She's up!" I heard someone say. I turned to find a man with a receding hair line and a big grin looking at me. He's human, I realized. I slowly move away.

"Hey, no need to be scared," the man said, bending down and crouching near me. "I'm okay. Do you remember me? Doc?" I stared at him and shook my head slowly. His name rings a bell, but I can't think of it. I needed to get out of here, find my way back to civilization. But the man-Doc- was between me and the door. I tried to get up, and fell back down, my head throbbing, I moaned and lied back down. He put his hand on my head, and did a weird thing with his fingers and the pain decreased. I tried to get back up, but he holds me down.

"Trust me, until you stop getting dizzy spells you should just stay here for a while," he does an awkward smile for me. I closed my eyes and tried to think. I was in a room with a human. I would go back to the city and report him. Yeah. It sounded like a plan.

"I need to get out of here," I mumbled. "I need to..."

"If this is because your panicking because I'm human, you should look in the mirror." He grabs something and gives it to me. It's a little hand held mirror. I look in and discover that my eyes no longer have that silver circle. I gasp and try to get up again, failing to. The headache comes back, even worse. I moan.

Then a woman comes in. She was tall, had tanned skin and I recognized her from somewhere. Immediatly a memory of me hugging on to her comes up. Security, warmth, acceptance.

She gasps. "Andie!" she runs up to me. Another memory.

_"Andie!" Mom squeals, grabbing hold of me. "I'm so happy!"_

_I just got a perfect grade on my history report._

"Mom?" I squeak. Try to remember something! But I can't. I let myself fall into her arms, and once again I feel secure and safe, no matter what just happened.

* * *

**Do you realize how hard it is to start writing in present tense and then switch to past? Its hard! So the next chapter will probably be past tense, so please excuse the fact that I'm not consistent.**


End file.
